1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means by which mobile robots, equipped with computer operated onboard internet web serves, short range digital radio transceivers, and routers may be locally or remotely teleoperated over the internet, and directed to connect other external computers and computer controlled devices, also equipped with short range digital radio transceivers, to the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although self-propelled mobile robots have been the subject of speculative literature and experimentation for a number of years, the field is still in its infancy. With the partial exception of industrial automation for highly repetitive situations, educational purposes, and toys, mobile robots are not widely used. This is because the problems of coping with machine vision, artificial intelligence, general purpose robotic “arm” and “hand” like actuation systems, limited battery life, and the like make it difficult to devise flexible and general purpose systems suitable for widespread use.
Because robotic artificial intelligence is particularly difficult to achieve, human operators often remotely control robots. A number of techniques for robotic remote control (teleoperation) are known in the art, and these are discussed in the book: “Remote Control Robotics” by Craig Sayers, published by Springer-Verlag, New York, (1998) and incorporated herein by reference.
Other prior are includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,062 which teaches a type of robotic arm that may be controlled by radio from a remote location, and may be programmed by radio from a remote location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,413 describes an external camera used to view a robot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,693 and 5,046,022 describe methods of semi-automating telerobotic control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,844 describes methods to compensate for variable teleoperation delay.
Recently, programming techniques used to increase the power and flexibility of the Internet have matured, and a number of these newer programming techniques can also be adapted to robotic control methods. In particular, this includes programming languages, interfaces, and protocols used to generate (serve) and interpret (browse) World Wide Web pages on the Internet.
World wide web (also called “Web” or “Net”) servers are computer programs, such as “Apache”, and the like, that communicate over the internet in the form of variants of Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML), such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Extensible Markup Language (XML), Extensible HTML (XHTML), and the like. These servers accept commands from a remote user, and respond by returning SGML variant “web pages” or forms that can be read and interpreted by the remote user's browser.
Data is transferred over the Internet through a series of “routers”, where each router acts to receive a data packet from one part of the network that the router is connected to. The router examines the destination address of the data packet, consults the router's memory to determine the router's current understanding of the network configuration, and then sends the data packet along to another router that will normally bring the data closer to the final destination address. Alternatively, if the router is directly connected to the final destination, the router will send the data packet directly to the final destination.
For purposes of this discussion, “web page” is defined as an HTML, XML, or XTML electronic document on the World Wide Web, identified by a unique Universal Resource Identifier (URI) or unique Universal Resource Locator (URL), and transmitted over the Internet using the (HTTP) Hypertext Transfer Protocol, and usually the TCP/IP protocol. Also for purposes of this discussion, “web server” is defined as computer program functionality (either stand alone, or part of an operating system) that, in response to an internet URL or URI request, sends back a “web page” file to the internet address that made the request, or alternatively passes the URL or URI request through a “Common Gateway Interface” or CGI protocol to a CGI compliant program, and when the CGI compliant program has output, and passes the output back to the internet address that made the original URL or URI request.
Use of the CGI interface greatly enhances the flexibility and power of web/server—SGML variant web form technology. Here, the HTML or SMGL variant web form can be instructed to pass data of any sort to and from the user to programs, executable scripts, or software processes that are distinct (external) from the main web server program. This non-web server software may be a database, image manipulation program, robot control program, or any other independently running process. Data submitted from a web browser to a web server's CGI interface is generally submitted either appended to a CGI URL address (GET method, limited to 255 maximum characters of data) or through a STDIN standard input method (POST method, no data size limitation). Data from a web server to a web browser may be of any sort, as long as it complies with the Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME) format.
Prior art on the GCI interface includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,041,362; 5,961,594; 5,905,908; and 5,742,845. A more complete CGI discussion is given in Dwight, Erwin and Niles book: “Using CGI, Second Edition”, 1997, published by Que corporation, and incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to SGML variant files (HTML, XML, XHTML, etc.), programming languages such as Java are also frequently transmitted by servers on the word wide web. Java (and Java-like languages such as C#), is a general purpose, object oriented, high level programming language, commonly used on the world wide web to deliver enhanced functionality to web pages. Typically Java commands are embedded in SGML variant files that frequently sent out (and occasionally also received) by web servers. Such Java “applets” can then perform many specialized functions. In particular, Java applets may be used to extend the basic SGML functionality, and can translate user commands to other languages, display video, display interactive graphics, and other useful functions.
Web browsers are likewise commonly known in the art. For the purposes of this patent, a “web browser” is considered to be a program that can read and interpret the SGML variant files sent out by web servers, (primarily HTML files) and optionally execute Java and/or additional plug-in module commands. Examples of modern web browsers include Microsoft Internet Explorer 5.0 or greater, Netscape Navigator 5.0 or greater, and the like.
For robotics control purposes, in order to take advantage of the wide variety of “off-the-shelf” software, originally written for internet or other purposes, for robotics control, it is preferable to use software (programs) that run on standard operating systems, rather than software that attempts to run directly on the underlying robotic computer hardware. Standard operating systems, such as Windows, Linux, Unix, and the like, manage much of the software burden of a computational system by controlling access to underlying hardware, memory management, and the like, relieving the programmer of much complexity. Popular (e.g. widely used) multi-tasking operating systems are particularly advantageous, since thousands of programs are available that have previously been written for them. By use of a popular operating system, a robotics programmer may leverage his or her limited time and energy by using standard programs to handle most of the robotics system, and only writing robot specific software when absolutely necessary. The one drawback of this approach from a robotics control standpoint is some potential loss or degradation of precise real-time determinism and control, which can be overcome by the use of real-time modifications or patches to such operating systems. An example of a popular operating system (Linux), modified to enhance real-time determinism and control, is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,745 for “real time Linux”. Other such real-time operating system enhancements also exist.
Previous art teaches that both mobile and non-mobile robots may have their movement and video functions controlled remotely by using web browser/web server technology. For example, the Intelligent Autonomous Systems Engineering Laboratory of the University of the West of England, Briston teaches that web server technology may be used in mobile robotic systems. They have developed in “LinuxBot”. This is a mobile robot, intended as an educational project, that performs a number of functions, including movement and wall avoidance, as well as serving web pages, using an on-board multitasking embedded Linux operating system environment with a wireless link to a local area network. The robot has no “arms” or other actuators, nor other means to control other external computer controlled devices. Its primary purpose is as an academic training device.
iRobot Corporation of Somerville, Mass. produces the “iRobot-LE”, a mobile robot containing an onboard computer running an “apache” web server under the Linux operating system. Users may remotely control this system over the Internet using standard web browsers. Because the device contains neither robotic “arms” other actuators, or means to control other external computer controlled devices, it has limited practical utility.
A number of examples of non-mobile robotic systems, such as robotic arms controlled by remote web browsers over the Internet, also exist. Some of these are documented in Chapter 4 of the previously discuss “Remote Control Robotics” reference. Typically these are demonstration systems that can move a few test items, or perform some other limited chore. Other examples include different types of robotic telescopes. In one implementation, a remote viewer using a standard Internet browser positions a robot telescope. The telescope is commanded by a version of XML called AMIL (Astronomical Instrument Markup Language), which is interpreted by a Java program running locally on the robotic telescope.
Although such prior art is useful for situations in which self-mobile robots are used to directly interact with their local environment, or in which peripheral devices attached to non-mobile robots are remotely controlled over the internet, there exist situations in which it is desirable to extend the functionality of a web browser/server controlled mobile robotic system beyond those peripherals that are directly connected to the robot. In particular, there are situations where it is desirable to bring a capable mobile robot close to a particular location, use the sensors onboard the robot to observe local conditions, and then manipulate one or more additional devices in the location that would otherwise be impractical to control by direct manipulation by the robots onboard arms, manipulations, etc.
For example, there may be situations where it is desirable to employ a mobile robot for indoor or outdoor security guard functions. Here, the robot may be given a general route to travel by a remote Internet operator, as well as standing orders to observe its surroundings by its onboard camera, and as check and adjust the status of various external robotic cooperative monitors. The remote internet operator may also wish to leave standing orders for the robot to travel different routes, open robotic cooperative doors, sound robotic cooperative alarms, etc., depending upon the data that is received from the external monitors.
As a second example, there may be situations where it is desirable to employ a mobile robot to monitor and adjust robotic cooperative equipment in an industrial or laboratory facility. Here, the robot would be given general routes to travel by one or more workers over the Internet. The robot would travel the specified routes, check the status of external equipment monitors, and additionally modify the state of the external equipment, using various standing orders that the remote operators may have left. Such a system would be particularly useful in a flexible manufacturing industrial setting, or laboratory, where many operators, residing in many remote locations, have a desire to use the equipment on a time-share basis.
In a third example, the mobile robot of this invention might be used in a home situation to travel throughout the home and observe pets, children, or elderly people, and perform service functions such as fetching food from specially modified robotic cooperative refrigerators, cook food in robotic cooperative ovens, or process utensils or dishes in specially modified, robotic cooperative, dishwashers, garbage compactors, etc. Other home functions where such a robot could interact with specially modified, robotic cooperative, appliances include sprinklers to water plants, equipment to care for pets, cleaning equipment, heating and air conditioning equipment, security equipment, and the like.
In a fourth example, the mobile robot of this invention might be used as a mobile Internet router. Here the robot may be directed to move in such a way as to connect an isolated part of the internet, such as a single computer, single device, local network of computers, or local network of devices with the main body of the internet. Here the commands to move the robot may issue from either the robot's internal programming, the robot's response to environmental stimuli, from the local computer or device, or from a computer or device connected to the main body of the internet.
For the purposes of this discussion, a “mobile” robot is considered to be a robot that moves on solid surfaces, water, or air due to the controlled action of onboard motors or mechanical actuators, such as motorized wheels, tracks, legs, propellers, jets, and the like.
A robot that moves only by the application of outside force, even if portable and easily carried, is not considered to be “mobile”.
Because it is difficult to design a mobile robot with sufficient visual acuity or dexterity to work with a wide variety of human operated equipment, the problem may be considerably simplified if the requirement that the robot directly observe external sensors or directly manipulate external equipment is reduced or dropped. This may be done by modifying the external sensors or equipment to be “robotic cooperative” by having an ability to report their status, and be operated by, short range, bi-directional, digital radio links (abbreviated here as “SBDRL” for Short-range Bi-directional Digital Radio Link). If this is done, then the robot need only get close enough to the sensor or equipment to make radio contact with the external device. Once this is done, the robot may then ascertain the other device's status by short-range digital radio link, and optionally make additional observations or manipulations using the robot's own on-board equipment. The robot can then transmit its findings and receive commands from operators from any location throughout the world using inexpensive and commonly used Internet (web) browser systems to relay to the external device.
To achieve these objectives, it is desirable to give a web browser/server controlled mobile robot an additional capability to manipulate its local environment by sending and receiving bi-directional short-range digital radio signals that can be used to control local devices that are external to the robot. In this context, “local” and “short-range” are defined to be distances between about 0 and 300 feet.
Means to control various computerized devices by local digital radio links are known in the art. Although many different radio frequencies and digital encoding schemes can be used for these purposes, use of the 2.4 gigahertz (gHz) industrial-scientific-medical frequency band, which is internationally reserved for local digital links, and does not require a license, is particularly advantageous. It is also advantageous to use standard digital-encoding schemes, as this increases the variety of devices that the robot can communicate with.
There are a number of standard protocols for communicating digital information in the 2.4 gHz frequency, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11, and the IEEE 802.15 and 802.15b standard for personal area networks (PAN). The disclosures for these standards are incorporated herein by reference.
IEEE standard 802.11 discloses a set of local digital radio link protocols compatible with the HomeRF specification. The HomeRF standard, in conjunction with the Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP), enables local low power digital 2.4 gigahertz radio communication with a range of up to 150 feet between devices. Up to 10 different devices may be networked within this radius.
IEEE standard 802.15 discloses a set of local digital radio link protocols compatible with the Bluetooth™ specification. (Bluetooth is a trademark of the Bluetooth special interest group). Bluetooth compliant low power digital radio systems can automatically establish very short range (0–30 feet) or longer short range (0–30 feet) wireless digital radio linkages with other Bluetooth compliant devices. Further discussion of the Bluetooth standard may be found in the book: “Bluetooth revealed” by Miller and Bisdikian, Prentice Hall PTR publisher (2000), and incorporated herein by reference.
Previous examples of remotely controlled robotic systems that use short-range digital radio links to control local peripherals include the 1996–1997 NASA Mars “Pathfinder” and “Sojourner” robotic system. In this system, a stationary robot (the Pathfinder) was controlled by unique NASA protocol using a long-range radio link to earth. The stationary Pathfinder robotic system then established a short-range digital link at 459 MHz with the mobile Sojourner rover, and controlled its movement and sensors. The results were communicated back to earth using unique NASA transmission schemes. Because these techniques used nonstandard, non-SGML variant, non-HTTP protocols, complex, customized and expensive equipment and programs were required in order to correctly control the Sojourner robotic rover. The techniques and software used were not general purpose, and thus could not be used for purposes beyond controlling the specific system at hand.
There appears to no prior art teaching the use of mobile, Internet capable, web browser/server controlled robots to travel to nearby devices, and subsequently monitor and/or control the devices by use of bi-directional short-range digital radio links. Nonetheless, such devices would enable remote users to control sophisticated robotic systems using inexpensive and readily available equipment and software, and thus would be of significant practical utility.